Lead Me To Nowhere
by Summersetlights
Summary: It was with these trips, and the time that they spent together, that they found out who they were.


**_Ah. Fluff._**

**_Disclaimer: Degrassi? No. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. Kiss.<strong>_

It started with a kiss.

It wasn't a hot, passionate, demanding kiss. It was a sweet, quick one.

But it was enough to make Clare Edwards heart pound. (In the good way, of course)

This kiss wasn't just for pleasure. No. God, no. Of course not. This kiss was a persuasion. A challenge. A: _I know you can't resist my kisses, so I'm going to kiss you so that I can get what I want. _

(Eli was a lot of things. But you couldn't deny that he was clever.)

And with this kiss, the trips began to start.

**_II. Trips To Nowhere._**

The trips to nowhere weren't planned, but when she heard the rumble of Morty coming down her street, she quickly grabbed her jacket and ran out the door and into the open one of the hearse. And she never bothered to look herself in the mirror. Because where they went it didn't matter how they looked.

(It was also an excuse to wear pajamas.)

And it was with these trips where they began to find themselves, as corny as that sounds. They didn't go to life-changing places or holy-shit-this-is-so-cool-! places. They just simply went. Went to anywhere. (Just as long as it was in Canada-CeCe's rules) But with these trips, they found out how they worked and began to delve down deeper into everything they've kept hidden.

It was with these trips where they created someone new, but entirely themselves.

Nobody truly understood what they did on these trips to nowhere. It may seem pointless to some, ones who go out to movies, or go out to dinner. But Eli certainly wasn't one for normalcy, so a simple high school romance was out of the question. And Clare preferred that. She liked the idea of being a part of something bigger and better than herself. It was being a part of something so mature, but so childish at the same time.

And the funny thing was that while they were changing and evolving, no one but each other noticed.

**_III. Love_**

Clare couldn't put a date on where everything started, but she knew that it was somewhere in the days where she sat next to him in Morty, with the windows rolled down and the radio blasting loudly, the sound of it ghosting out of the window. She knew that the feelings that she grew sprouted in the days when their lips were blue from the slurpees and their hands tangled together, no start nor end to them. And it was definitely in the days when their throats were sore and their skin burnt, but their hearts wide open and their eyes shining bright.

_It was different._

And she loved how most of the time, their mouths were closed. Their lips only opened to breathe air, and to let out small sighs when they were tired. But they couldn't help but be comfortable with the atmosphere. The radio always played in the background, playing the oldie station, the one that Eli would always denied liking but if you looked closely you could see his lips moving, mouthing the words to every song.

With no destination in mind, they'd travel down the backroads, across the small bridges, over the few cities that they crossed paths with, and make sure that they never visited the same place. And the nights where they traveled back were filled with low whispers and small chuckles, somehow finding it fitting to be quiet when the moon was out and the sky was dark.

And Clare Edwards knew that that was when she began to fall in love. When the light from the moon gently flashed across his features, showing the smirk that had imprinted itself into her life.

Or when he'd whisper in her ear on those late nights, when the only thing that was audible was his deep whisper and the sound of his beating heart.

Or even when he'd laugh and the sound would travel around her ears, snuggling deep inside her mind, to keep as a memory.

**_IV. End._**

These trips always came to an end, with an understanding that they'd do it again within the week.

But at the end, they couldn't help but want to go back to the lake that was fifty miles away or the feild that was twenty. They wanted to go back to the discussion of how Russell Banks is the modern-day J.D. Salinger, or how The Breakfast Club is better than Sixteen Candles. And even though they knew that they'd be able to do that again soon, they still felt an emptiness inside when they left the location.

They had created a world around them. A world that was small and light and decorated with their personalities. A world that was only theirs to keep. A world that ended when the trips ended and began when the trips began.

And Eli would drop her off at her house and they'd sit in silence for a few moments. And every time, he'd turn her face towards him and place a small kiss on her ready, pink lips.

It ended with a kiss.

It wasn't a hot, passionate, demanding kiss. It was a sweet, quick one.

But it was enough to make Clare Edwards heart pound. (In the good way, of course)

This kiss was for pleasure. This kiss was a promise. A promise to keep. A: _I know that we have to face the real world now, but we'll leave soon, I promise._

(Eli was a lot of things. But you couldn't deny that he was a romantic.)

And with this kiss, the end was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review?<em>**


End file.
